Coming up Roses
by Mitternacht Stern
Summary: Rozen is a very strange family, eight sisters and parentless.  A dead mother is easy enough to explain but a father who vanished into thin air is another story...
1. Intro

Authors note: Hello, firstly this is my first fanfic so be nice :) I intend to write two Rozen Maiden fanfics, one as a continuation of the anime and one depicting the maidens as humans living in the same area as Jun (this one).

Disclaimer: you know the deal, the characters in this story are created and owned by Peach-Pit not me except original characters (Megumi and Musou)

Coming up Roses

Intro

The kitchen of a large Tokyo apartment, two girls with brown hair and heterochromatic eyes in grey highschool uniforms enter, one is tugging nervously at her skirt.

Suiseiseki: Will you stop making such a fuss desu you'll make it fray even more!

Souseiseki: I know that but did you really have to cut it so-

Suiseiseki: Hey I'm doing you a favour! desu How do you ever expect to get a boyfriend if you run around in long skirts like an old lady!

Souseiseki: B-boyfr-?

Shinku enters wearing a blue middle school uniform like Tomoe's, her hair is hanging loose.

Shinku: Honestly will you two stop making such a racket...oh!

Twins: Oh?

Shinku: Suiseiseki what did you do to Souseiseki's school uniform?

Suiseiseki: WHAAA- Shinku you to?!?

Shinku: No-one could approve of that, it looks like a dishcloth.

Enter Kanaria in a red highschool uniform and Hina Ichigo in the same uniform as Shinku.

Kanaria: What the -

Souseiseki: Shut it already!

Suiseiseki: Will you all stop mocking my tailoring skills!

Shinku, Souseiseki, and Kanaria: Skills?

Suiseiseki: Argh!

Shinku: Kanaria, will you let Souseiseki use your old skirt, that should fit.

Suiseiseki: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Chibi-brainiac passed the exam for the private school and now she doesn't need her old uniform, there's no need to bring that up again desu.

Shinku: I didn't

Kanaria: How dare you, Chibi-Brainiac -ugh- I mean Kanaria does not approve of that sort of name kashira!

Hina Ichigo: But you just used it nano

Kanaria: N-no I didn't

Hina Ichigo: Yes you did you said "Chibi-Braniac does not-"

Kanaria: HINA ICHIGO!

Hina Ichigo: Eek!

Shinku: Why can't anyone just be quiet sigh

Kanaria: Aha! I get it, kashira you're just jelous aren't you Suiseiseki!

Suiseiseki: Why would I be jelous? Even if you passed some test you don't have an ounce of common sense do you desu

Hina Ichigo: Haaaaay, where did Souseiseki go? nano

Shinku: She probably went to get changed and a good idea to, look at the time! When I get back from doing my hair I expect to find breakfast on the table. Oh, and

hot tea.

Kanaria and Suiseiseki: Who put you in charge!?!


	2. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hello there! Sorry it took awhile, I meant to update sooner. As you'll see at the end Kadzuki is in this fanfic very much alive and kicking, there isn't much reason for this aside from the fact that I like to develop minor characters. Hopefully there won't be so many spelling mistakes this time. Enjoy!

**Coming up Roses**

**Chapter 1**

A busy city road – Suigintou is sitting in a small, grey car. She wears a dark purple bussiness suit with a kind of gothic feel about it. Two girls of about five with long silver hair are sitting in the back.

**Kirakishou**: Onee-samaaaa! Barasuishou is teasing me!

**Suigintou**: She hasn't said a word since we left so how can that possibly be true?

**Kirakishou**: But onee-sama!

**Suigintou**: "If you cause trouble for people then people will cause trouble for you" And that means me! I'm in a bad mood already so don't push it!

**Barasuishou**: ...Suigintou, is always in a bad mood...

Shinku, Hina Ichigo, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki and Kanaria are walking down the street carrying schoolbags.

**Hina Ichigo**: Ah! Suiseiseki stop it!

**Suiseiseki**: But it's all true -desu- and then when you start your second year the whole gruesome ritual is done all over again but this time-

**Hina Ichigo:** I don't wanna hear any more! Shinku! Shinku! Tell me it's not true! Please or I'm going back to elementary school!

Pause

**Souseiseki:** Shinku you haven't said a word since we left...

**Shinku: **What – no I-I.. Oh that's right won't Bara and Kira be starting elementary school next year?

**Hina Ichigo: **Huh?

**Souseiseki: **Why are you suddenly talking about that?

**Kanaria**: And you never call them Bara and Kira -kashira-

**Shinku: **I-um

**Suiseiseki: **Aahahahaha! I see what this is all about -desu-! Shinku is nervous because she's going to see Jun-kun again!

**Souseiseki:** Jun-kun?

**Kanaria**: The hikikomori- OUCH!

**Shinku: **You shouldn't call people things like that.

**Kanaria:**Shinku!

**Suiseiseki: **See, see, see, see , see! This is sure fire evidence of young love -desu-!

**Souseiseki: **This is Shinku you're talking to, be careful or you'll end up getting...

SMACK

**Souseiseki: **...hit

**Shinku: **Kanaria, isn't your new school over this way? (points)

**Kanaria: **Oh? Ohohohohohohohoho! Yes it is isn't it, I'd better go-kashira-

**Hina Ichigo: **Shinku went pink all the way up to her ears -nano-

The Reception Area of a large office building

**Megu: **Morning Suigintou

**Suigintou: **Morning

**Megu: **Could you do me a favour, I need to be at a meeting in five minutes so can you take these to the copy room for me?

**Suigintou: **Thats the third favour this week.

**Megu:** I know, sorry I'll make it up to you.

Suiseiseki and Souseiseki arrive at a large school – they stop at the gates

**Suiseiseki: ...**and thats why Shinku obviously loves Chibi-Jun.

**Souseiseki: **Why are you so sure it's "love"?

**Suiseiseki:** Oh it would be such a happy occasion -desu-! They'll fall in love and want to get married and then Kadzuki-kun will finally confess to you to so we can organize a double wedding

and then-

**Souseiseki: **(nervous whisper) What did you say?

**Suiseiseki**: Now surely you must have realized. I won't just use my fabulous skirt-tailoring skills for any old boy now will I -desu-?

**Souseiseki: **I-I'm not... We're not...

**Nori:** (calling from a distance) Suiseiseki-chan, Souseiseki-chan hurry up and come inside!

**Kadzuki:** (also calling from a distance) You can't just stand by yourselves at the gates all morning!

* * *

**Just for Fun**

**Suiseiseki: **Hello there -desu-!, today I'll be you host for the Coming up Roses – Just For Fun section! Our first item is the catchphrase countup -desu-! Drumroll please!

Not including this section I can guarantee that Chapter One contained a total of:

Two irritating "kashiras"

One solitary "nano"

And a fabulous five "desus"

Isn't that just wonderful -desu-?

Our second item is some Rozen Maiden trivia to fill your free time between chapters -desu-,

since it's your first time I'll make it easy for you -desu-:

What is the name of Chibi-Ichigo's artificial spirit?

Ahahaha! See isn't it so incredibly easy? But don't worry -desu- we'll have some harder questions to really rattle your bite-sized human brains later on.

Ja-ne -desu-!


	3. Chapter 2

Hello! Took awhile didn't I, sorry, you can blame it on the UK school system (mainly my maths teacher) I haven't had any free time lately :(.

Anyway, on with the story!

**Coming up Roses**

**Chapter 2**

Kanaria stands outside a large red brick building with an iron gate, she has a look of absolute fear on her face. The building looms over her like a hungry monster.

**Kanaria(to herself): **Can this really be the place - it doesn't look like a school - there's no-one around – perhaps I'd better ask for directions...- wait! there's no-one here who do I ask -kashiraaa-

(Looks at the wall)

Huh? There's a button here -kashira- (presses it)

**Voice: **Hello?

**Kanaria: **Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!

**Voice: **Who is this?

**Kanaria: **Ka-kanaria Rozen, I um-

**Voice: **The new girl?

**Kanaria(startled): **Yes ma'am!

**Voice: **Well come in then! You've already been standing around for half an hour!

**Kanaria: **Yes ma'am!

High School Grounds

**Suiseiseki: **Kadzuki Shibasaki!!!

**Kadzuki: **Now I'm in trouble...

**Suiseiseki: **You bet you are -desu-!

**Kadzuki: **Let's see, would this be anything to do with my dad?

**Suiseiseki: **If that controlling old coot thinks he can make me stay in this school one minute long than I have to-

**Nori: **Um- but Suiseiseki-chan he is your teacher...

**Suiseiseki: **So? A trivial matter such as that isn't any reason to give him control over my freetime -desu-!

(Suiseiseki storms out)

**Kadzuki(to Souseiseki): **Aren't you going after her then?

**Souseiseki: **She's already in a bad mood, it wouldn't make much difference.

**Kadzuki: **So what was the problem anyway?

**Souseiseki: **I think it was remedial maths

Inside the red brick building

**Headmistress: **Since you transferred here in the middle of the year I'd like to spend your first day making sure you know what we'll expect of you here.

**Kanaria: **Yes ma'am

**Headmistress: **I'd also like to find out where you are in your education

**Kanaria: **Yes ma'am

**Headmistress: **Are you actually capable of saying anything else?

**Kanaria: **Yes ma'am – Oh

**Headmistress: **Do you have any musical or artistic pursuits that we could help you with?

**Kanaria: **I play the violin -kashira-

**Headmistress (making a note): **I see, well now that we have that sorted Miss Kusabue is waiting outside to take you for short tour of the grounds and I'd like you to meet me back here at twelve.

**Kanaria: **Yes ma'am

**Just for Fun**

**Suigintou: **Ah so you finally finished,my you are a slow reader aren't you.

Since I haven't been included in this chapter, Writer-san has decided to allow me the "privilege" of presenting this short feature. Ha! If you ask me she's treading on thin ice. Which reminds me, I sorely object to being cast in such a mundane role as the "office lady", I expect to have some better storylines in the future.

Writer-san also gave me this message to read out; "Reader Souseiseki, you can get off your knees now, I'm sure they must hurt"... What? That makes absolutely no sense...

Anyway, I suppose I'd better get this over with.

This chapters catchphrase countup totaled:

Three kashiras and two desus? My, what a feeble effort.

The second feature is Rozen Maiden trivia, let's see how useless humans really are;

"Who is the voice actor for Shinku in the English-language version of Rozen Maiden"

Hm, I don't see why Shinku should be the subject of this...

Also, for anyone stupid enough not to find a solution to last times question, the answer was Berrybell

Anyway, who knows, the fancy might take me to host this feature again...

If such a time does come I expect to see you there.

Until then, sayonara.


End file.
